Friendship Never Ends
by crazyforbtr
Summary: This is it. I can't believe I'm actually auditioning. Full of friendship. NO SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**New story. It's full of friendship. No slash. It's going to be mainly James POV. Sometimes it might be Kendall's, Logan's, or Carlos's.**

**Disclaimer: I never will and never had owned BTR. I don't own anything else you might now.**

* * *

_Friday morning, at the auditioning centre_

"James Diamond. Please come on stage. James Diamond."

This is it. I can't believe I'm actually auditioning. I know I'm not going to get in but I just wanted to try. Maybe I could get a few tips on how to sing better. I'm not the shallow person everyone thinks I am. I don't want to get in and move away from Minnesota without my friends. I'm auditioning for a spot in a performing arts school. It's not exactly close to where I live but it's pretty close. The whole reason why I'm auditioning is my music teacher. She's pretty much my inspiration. She gives me a lot of tips and said I have a really good voice and that I should try. But I don't want to. I don't want to get in and move away from friends and family.

"What would you like to sing for us?" asked one of the auditioning ladies.

"I won't give up by Jason Mraz."

"Ok, you can start now."

"_Well, I won't give up on us. Even if the skies get rough. I'm giving you all my love. I'm still looking up. And when you're needing your space. To do some navigating. I'll be here patiently waiting. To see what you find. 'Cause even the stars they burn. Some even fall to the earth. We've got a lot to learn. God knows we're worth it. No, I won't give up"_

"Well done! The results would come by Tuesday,"

Oh, wow. That was nerve wrecking. Now, I have to go to school and think of a lie to tell the guys.

* * *

_Friday afternoon, at school_

"Look, there's James," said Kendall.

"I wonder why he's coming late."

"He is so lucky. He got to miss out on math and science."

"He is not lucky Carlos. Math and Science are important."

"Shh guys. I wonder why he looks nervous."

"Do you think he's been hiding something?"

"Hey James!" Kendall exclaimed

"Oh, hey Kendall. Didn't see you there."

I hate the way they're looking at me. Like I've done something wrong. Like I'm not telling them something. And I have. I'm not telling them about the audition.

"Where were you? You got to miss out on maths and science. You are so lucky."

"No, he's not Carlos. But where were you?"

"Oh, my mum took me to the dentist."

What a great lie. Why would my mum take me to the dentist? She hardly sees me. It's always work. Always, morning James, here's breakfast, see you at dinner, bye James. And when she comes home it's did you have fun today, how was school, goodnight James.

"Oh, your mom took…"

"Yeah, she took the day of. I'm going to go to the toilet."

"He is so lying."

"Shh, Carlos."

Oh, who cares if they are on to me? It's not like I'm going to get in or anything. I splash myself with water trying to calm myself down.

* * *

_Friday afternoon, at school- music_

Alright, the guys have been freaking me out. They keep on staring at me like I'm crazy. They have a right though. I HAVE been lying to them and we vowed to tell all or in my case most of our secrets. The teacher's voice breaks me out of my thoughts. Finally I can relax by singing. As a group. Much better than singing alone.

"Ok, get in to your singing groups."

"Let's go in here guys."

We follow Kendall in to the right practice room. For our assignment we decided to sing Mirrors by Justin Timberlake.

"Ok, James you take the lead."

"Wait, what, no."

"But you always like taking the lead."

"Well, I don't want to."

I could hear my voice rising by the minute. I didn't want to get angry at them. They're my best friends, my brothers.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down, people. If James doesn't want to take the lead, then he doesn't have to."

I hate the way they're looking at me now. It's worse than before. Logan looks worried, Carlos looks hurt and sad and Kendall's just trying to calm everyone down. I hate myself for yelling at them. I hate myself for yelling at Carlos. He's so vulnerable. His feelings are easy to hurt. I decided to apologise and see if they would forgive me.

"Look, guys, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I really am. I've just been having a bad day."

"Don't worry, James. We forgive you, right guys?" said Kendall.

"Yeah."

Logan sounded unsure. Like he didn't know whether to forgive me or not. I wonder what Carlos thinks. Even if he's vulnerable, Carlos always forgives someone easily.

"Yeah, sure we do James. It's not like you're hiding anything from us, right?"

"Yeaaahhh, so you absolutely forgive me?"

"Yeah," the three of them chorused.

"Ok, cool. If you want me to, I'll take the lead."

"It's alright James, you don't have to. We could all sing at the same time or we could just talk."

"Kendall, this is a big part of our mark for music."

"Oh, who cares Logan. We can talk about hockey instead of singing. Oh, it would be a hockey/ music lesson. Maybe we should sing what we have to talk like that goat from Hoodwinked."

"OK, fine Carlos. But we are not going to sing what we have to talk."

Oh, thank god they forgave me. I cannot live with them being angry at me. Let's just hope they're going to forget about it.

"Hey, for the weekend we should have a hockey sleepover."

"Kendall, don't say sleepover. It sounds girly."

"What am I meant to say?"

"I don't know."

"Well, we could watch hockey movies, play ice hockey and normal hockey."

"What about you James, you've been really quiet."

Typical Logan. He's so observant and he worries too much.

"Nothing, I was just thinking"

"Oh, the bell rang, let's go guys."

The bell saved me from Logan asking me questions.

"James, may I talk to you?" asked the teacher.

The guys told me they were going to wait outside while the teacher talked to me in her office.

"James, how did the audition go?"

"Pretty good."

"Do you think you're going to get in?"

"No, not exactly."

"It's alright sweetie. But I have a feeling that you are."

"Oh."

"You can go now. Sorry for keeping you in."

"It's alright."

* * *

_Meanwhile- Kendall's POV_

I wonder what's been going on with James. I know Mrs Diamond. She may be overprotective of her son but it's not like her to miss work. She might miss if it's important like for our hockey final she came and for graduation from primary. But otherwise she never takes the day off. Not even if James has a dentist appointment or a doctor's appointment. His dad normally takes him.

"I wonder what's up with James."

"Me to, Logan. Me to."

"Me three. Maybe he's an alien. Maybe he…"

"Carlos, he definitely isn't."

* * *

**End of chapter 1. This is probably the quickest I have ever written. **

**Reviews would be great and much appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 YAY! This is the fastest I've ever updated. Yes, I know it is a short chapter but read the bottom. IMPORTANT MESSAGE.**

* * *

_Tuesday morning, at home_

"Hello. Is this James Diamond?"

"Yes, may I know who is speaking?"

"Oh, such nice manners. This is Rachael."

"Rachael…"

"From the audition. You sang I won't give up by Jason Mraz."

"Oh, yes."

I had forgotten about the audition. My friends forgot about it to or they just pretended to forget about my lie.

"Well James, I'm pleased to say you got in."

"Wait, what. I got in?"

"Yes James, stop doubting yourself."

"Oh…uh… I got in."

"I would like you to come with your parents…"

"Parent."

"…Parent today afternoon. Please come to the audition centre and we'll give you your scholarship."

"Ok. Would you like to speak to my mum?"

"Yes, that would be lovely, sweetie."

"MOOOOM, PHONE"

"COMING, BE THERE IN A SEC"

I gave my mom the phone and heard one-side of the conversation.

"Mhh-hmm… yes… I understand… ok…where, James, James, sweetie, can you get a pen and a sticky note… one sec, thanks James… ok… so it's at Duluth… alright we'll get going."

"So, what'd she say?"

"James, you got in. I'm so proud of you sweetie."

"But…uh…mom, what would you say if I don't want to go."

"I'll always be proud of you honey. Now we're going on a trip to Duluth. Go get ready. I'll just make a phone call to work."

As I went upstairs, I had butterflies in my stomach. What was I going to say to the guys? Would they hate me if I told them? They probably would since I never did tell them what happened last Friday. What was going to happen when I got there? Would they make me sing, again? So many unanswered questions.

We set off as soon as I got ready and my mom called her company, Brooke Diamond's cosmetics, to tell her she wasn't coming. For the one and a half hour car ride to Duluth, I decided to take my iPod to sing silently in the car. I look through my playlist, trying to find a song to sing. I know my mom loves hearing me sing but I don't want anyone to hear me sing since I feel so guilty for not telling my brothers and I'm scared of telling them. I hate that. When I'm scared of telling someone close to me something important. That's what happened last year.

* * *

_Flashback- One year ago, at school, math_

"_Logan"_

"_James, I'm not telling you the answer."_

"_Logan."_

"_James, I'm trying to do my work."_

"_Logan."_

"_What James? Can't you see I'm trying to do my work?"_

"_What's the first question?"_

"_It's on the board."_

"_Um, yeah… that's the problem, I can't SEE the board."_

"_Oh, you should get glasses and stop squinting. It's ruining your vision more."_

"_But, I can't help it."_

"_Ask the teacher to move you closer to the board."_

_Later, at home- dinner_

"_Hey, mom, can I tell you something?"_

"_Sure, sweetie. What's up?"_

"_Um, I… I uh need…"  
_

"_You need what."_

"_I need you to sign this slip. I'll be right back."_

* * *

I kept dodging my mom for weeks until Logan decided to ask for me. I was up in my room when it happened, and I remember clearly, how Logan came smirking up to my room.

_Continued later. _

* * *

**Yes I know it's a short chapter but I wanted to post something so voila. Hope you guys are happy.**

**The important(ish) message.**

**Ok, I'm really happy. I have depression and I'm suicidal and everything, yada yada yada and I got help, sorta. I'm really happy. If anyone wants to get help but they don't really want to get counselling or whatever, just send an email to Samaritans and hopefully you'll get an email back. LOL.**

**Ok, for everyone who wants a link here- ** how-we-can-help-you/different-ways-you-can-get-tou ch/what-happens-when-i-email

**About my other story, "Brothers", that's more of a collection of Kames one shots and I do it in my free time so sorry for everyone who's been waiting for it. **

**Ok, last thing. I have a geography, language and math test that's on the same day, or in two days and I haven't really studied so I won't start on the next chapter until, I don't know, next week or maybe even the holidays ( which is in like three weeks or something). And also, (yes, I know I said the thing before was the last thing but I remembered something) I have a speech that I'm going to do, who knows when, probably when they call me up, (I'm not going to volunteer, probably) so wish me luck since I suck at speeches really bad. **

**Yep, that's the end of my rant. I have a thing with ranting. Like, I really like to rant. Haha. I ranted to my friend about BTR and then I forgot to do to my homework and everything. Lol. I'm ranting again so I'm going to shut up and let you guys review, favourite or do whatever. **

**I would like you guys to review. A lot. Maybe even tell me how your email went by sending me a PM. And to anyone, who wants any help, pretty much, I'm here for all you guys. We're part of the rusher family and I know how it's like to be depressed, bulimic, anorexic, suicidal yada yada yada. LOL. Going on a rant again.**

**I'm shutting up.**


	3. The School

**Woo hoo (all the windows down). Another update for all you lovely readers who spend your time reading, reviewing, favouriting (new word) and following my stories. It makes me feel happy for the rest of the day. **

**Ok, funny story (sorta), I self-harm myself. I don't cut. I just punch, hit and dig my nails into my skin. So, yesterday, on the news they were talking about self-harming and self-cutting and stuff. Yeah, so today I was talking to my friend at science. She's the only one that knows I self- harm (not exactly. All she knows is that I dig my nails into my skin, I have depression and I'm suicidal.) Yeah, so I was just talking about what I saw on news and how my mom doesn't know I self-harm. So our friend, who's sitting next to us, was like, I saw that to and then she was like, who would do that and then I'm just staring at her and then I stared at my friend who knows and I was just laughing (sorta). And then my friend, who knows was like don't worry to her. Yeah, ok, it's not that funny but just wanted to share what happened at science today. **

**Lol. I'm meant to be doing science homework but I haven't really done much. Lol. Who knows if variables come before or after the method in a science report? Lol. Ha. Don't worry.**

**AND THE SADDEST THING IS I CAN'T GO TO SLIMEFEST WHICH ABSOULTLY SUCKS SINCE BIG TIME RUSH ARE COMING TO AUSTRALIA AND THEY ARE ONLY GOING TO BE 30 MINUTES BY CAR AWAY FROM MY HOUSE. AHH. I COULD HAVE BOUGHT A TICKET BUT I WAS SO SCARED OF ASKING MY MOM BECAUSE OF THE PRICE. AHH. NOW I CAN'T SEE THEM. IT'S LIKE THE WORLD'S GOING TO END (WELL, MINE). AHH. **

**Now, to recover. Hey, maybe I can see them at the airport or something. Ha. My friend and I were thinking of going to Slimefest and sneaking in. LOL. But we're probably going to watch it live at her house (which is alright. But I would rather go to Slimefest). **

**And HAPPY BITRHDAY LOGAN HENDERSON.**

**On with the story!**

I kept dodging my mom for weeks until Logan decided to ask for me. I was up in my room when it happened, and I remember clearly, how Logan came smirking up to my room.

Pretty soon we were at Duluth. I got out of the car with my mom a lady (I'm guessing she was Rachael) and a senior came out to meet us.

"You must be James and Brooke Diamond. I'm Rachael, principal of this school. Pleased to meet you," she welcomed, shaking hands with my mom.

"James, this is one of our older students who are going to show you around the school. If you don't mind I'm going to take your mom inside to discuss your scholarship. "

"I'm Lia, by the way. Ok, so let's go. We'll start from here of course," Lia beckoned.

**Brooke's POV**

I followed Rachael into her office.

"Have a seat."

"Thank-you."

"Ok, first of all I would love to talk about your son's singing. James has a beautiful voice and he can sing a range of notes. He would be perfect at our school."

"Mmm-hmm."

"We have many career choices. I know James is a bit too young to choose but the choices he has in the performing arts industry are the music industry, drama industry, dancing industry and performing arts industry where he can choose all three. He can also choose an educational one if he wants. Secondly, our school provides children with the choice of living with their parents or moving in to our boarding school. Since, James is on a full scholarship, he can live here for free. Or, you can move to the apartments that are close to here. It's your decision. "

"Ok, I just wanted to ask, my son is still thinking about taking the scholarship."

"Ok, if he says yes by the next two years, he can get in."

"Ok, this is the music room as you can see."

"Wow, it's huge."

"Yeah, a lot of us come here to relax. I don't. I'm suckish at singing and the only instrument I can play is the guitar. But, I'm going to show you the best place in the world, well to me. Here we are. It's the dance studio. I love coming here when I'm am angry or sad. Ok, so here is the ballet studio, the musical theatre, the contemporary, the jazz..."

"Mmm… It's cool."

"Oh, thanks. Come on, I'm going to take you back. "

"Well, Brooke, here's all the information, you can go our website or you can call us."

"Well, thank you."

"So, James are you ready to go home?"

"Yeah."

The school was big…humongous. Bigger than ours. It had many facilities. I loved it but I wish my friends would come to. Then I would go. I don't want to start at a new school as the new kid who got a scholarship. Lia seemed pretty nice. I could tell she was a great dancer since her posture was straight and she moved around gracefully. The principal was really nice as well and I could tell she loved music. She had many instruments behind her in the office and musical awards.

"So James, how did you like the school?"

"It was great. "

"Do you want to take the scholarship?"

"Uhh…"

"I'm not pushing you or anything."

"I would like to think about it."

"Ok. Well, you have two years to think. The school was enormous wasn't it?"

"Yeah."

"You seem quiet today."

"It's alright mom. I'm just really tired."


End file.
